


Let me be your ruler

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, But there are still kids (minor), M/M, Neymar Ramos Marcelo and Pique make appearances, No wives, One-Shot, Power Couple, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi come out together as #theroyalcoupleoffootball





	Let me be your ruler

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun :) I always loved the thought of a power couple Leo/Cris, I mean #theroyalcouple of football. I don't see many of these kind of things around and it's sad cus I love them. But just imagine it, the two best footballers in the world as a couple, they'd dominate the world lmao. (maybe it's just me that likes this but I hope you like them too!) xx  
> Because this is pure fiction and also for fun, the reactions are very unrealistic (unfortunately homophobia is still very prominent in sports) and there is no homophobia in this. I made this quite quickly so it's not the best.

"Leo, I refuse to announce my undying love for you after an el calsico. At camp Nou. With blaugranas everywhere" 

"Honey, I'm blaugrana" 

Cristiano glanced to his side, looking at the argentine next to him "unfortunately"

Leo glared at the pretty boy but before he could reply Cristiano kept going. "I mean, your kit?! Blue red and yellow?! What where they thinking when they created that monstrosity! You'd look much better in the colours of Real...of course baby...we'd never let you in because of your tainted blood" 

"Oh ha ha Cris, very funny" Leo replied sarcastically before taking a different approach. "You know baby, I'm sure Neymar would love to come out with me" 

Cristiano scoffed indignantly "that piece of Brazilian shit can stay in his lane. With that buck toothed Uraguayan." 

"Hey! Don't be so rude Cristiano, they're my teammates" 

"They're not the ones sucking your dick though are they" 

That startled a laugh out of Leo who shook his head fondly before leaning in to kiss his Portugueses neck. "I do love our conversations" 

~

It was the end of game and the crowd was loud with roars of celebration and anger. Barcelona had won, 3-2. The players in white were staring disappointedly at the grass of the pitch. Slow moves were made too comfort each other and shake hands with the opposing players with an underlying bitterness. No matter how many times, a loss was just as heart wrenching as the next.  
Meanwhile, the players of Barcelona were shouting in happiness as they jumped on each other and urged their home fans to cheer louder. One small Argentine player was making his way in the opposite direction of his teammates, shaking off Neymar who had a knowing smirk on his face, right to the centre of the pitch. 

Cristiano saw this (his eyes never left his lover) and started panicking  
'Leo you little shit, you will not announce this now.' He thought  
'Not when we just lost against your hideously dressed team'  
'Leo I swear to the fucking Gods, this is the least romantic thing ever and will not work the way you want it to-' 

"Hola aficionados al fútbol" Leo spoke

Cristiano signalled for Leo to cut it out from near the goal post as he caught Leo's eye. Leo just blew him a kiss before going back to his speech.

"So guys. Hola, again, i'd like to make an announcement." 

Cristiano face palmed. 

Leo gave a blinding smile, taking in the football pitch, his heart his home and his passion. The single thing he lived and breathed. And then he looked at Cristiano. The pretty boy in white he fell head over heals for, on the very same pitch with him, sharing the same passions. Understanding the same need. So different yet so similar and Leo was absolutely in Love with it. 

"I wanna take one of the biggest stages in football and confess my love for one particular person who happens to play in the colours of white" 

Cristiano could see his teammates grinning out of the corner of his eye, could see Sergio and Marcelo making kissy faces at him from the sideline. Cristiano himself unknowingly had a smitten grin on his face, eyes sparkling.

"Baby, I love you like I love football. I know you understand what that feels like. You're beautiful and you're stunning but everyone already knows that. Mi amor, Cristiano."

THe entire crowd exploded into noise, the commentators went mad and overall, the entire world had been shaken. 

Leo stepped towards Cris who was grinning into his hand and kissed his forehead, gently prying his hand away. Both men had red dusting their cheeks and goofy smiles upon their face. Suddenly they were surrounded by their teammates all shouting KISS KISS KISS and soon the entire stadium. 

"Well?" Leo questioned 

"I suppose if I have too" Cristiano replied with a playful grin.

Cristiano cupped his hands around The argentines face as Leo placed one hand on the back of Cris' thigh and settled the other on his hip. Their lips met in a kiss. 

"Okay okay, break it up" Neymar laughed as he bumbled over, grinning. 

When they parted Cristiano shot a disdainful look at Neymar "just cus you're not getting laid" he mummered glancing away before grinning good heartedly "just kidding" he joked before pulling the younger one into a one armed hug.

~

The news was so big it made all the headlines. Many footballers tweeted their congratulations and support, a few made some jokes. Celebrities as well, friends of the two stars, fans or simply supporters of lgbt also spoke up. 

Pique walked up to the pair who were exchanging sweet words at the side of the changing rooms and shoved a phone in their faces. 

"Check it out, Beyoncé got #royalcoupleoffootball trending on twitter. Beyoncé!" 

"And might I add she came up with the perfect name" Neymar added with a grin 

"Couldn't get more perfect."

"With Cristiano and his drama queen tendencies."

"His pretty boy face" 

"And beauty care products" 

"Plucked eyebrows" 

"Shaved skin" 

"Oh fuck off. You guys are just jealous" Cristiano grumbled 

"I don't know baby, I like you being my queen" Leo piped up with a smile. 

~

"Sign my shirt" 

"Please I love you"

"CRISTIANO!"

"LEO!"

It's the ballon d'or ceremony and the pair that have now been dubbed the 'royal couple of football' are making there way down the red carpet.

Cristiano flashed a charming smile at everyone as he went down the line signing things alongside his partner Lionel Messi. 

As they got to the end they took photos together, Leo's hand on Junior's head and his arm wrapped tightly around Cristiano's waist who had one arm carrying Mateo and the other on Thiago's shoulders. 

The flashing camera lights were bright as they posed. Everyone was curious about how the couple would react to one of them winning and the other loosing.

As they took their seats next to eachother, Neymar leaned over Leo's side and grinned cheekily at them. 

"You know, ever since you too came out everyone's been intimidated by the power you hold over the sporting world" 

Cristiano's grin matched Neymars as they high fived over the ever oblivious Leo.

"How so?"

"You do realise you are Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi" 

Leo just stared blankly at him.

"The two best footballers of all time, together. It used to be a hate one love the other but it's not possible now! You hate one and the other hates you, and you can't have that. It's like two icons joining to make one huge super icon! You hold so much power!" Neymar's ramble slowly dimmed to a halt as the lights went down.

"And the winner is..."

 

"Lionel Messi" 

Cristiano pouted playfully in the seat next too Leo, mumbling something about 'stupid midget boyfriends stealing his spotlight' but Leo simply rolled his eyes fondly at his lover and pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving Cris breathless and giddy. 

Leo made his way to the stage with a bright smile on his face. 

"Thank you for this award. It's an honour to receive something so prestigious, especially with all the other great players out there" Leo threw a cheeky wink at Cristiano "yes, that included you baby" 

Cristiano replied with a sweet smile and batting of his eyelashes "honey...fuck off" 

With the mood lightened, the crowd laughed.

"On a more serious note, I really would like to thank everyone. My family, my teammates and most importantly, mi amor. Cristiano, you make me a better person, a better player and you make me feel like no one else.I love you, my queen"

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated. I'd also like to say some of it was inspired by futuretrapqueen who writes some amazingly funny fics of these two. I hope this is just 10% of what futuretrapqueen manages to do. It turned a little more fluffy in some parts, hope it was okay :). I'm not sure if I want to write some more of them as a power couple, I guess I'll see.
> 
> Also, the line in Spanish just means 'hello fans of football'
> 
> I didn't read over this so there may be mistakes and if so feel free to point them out :) x


End file.
